Sharkoprion
Sharkoprion is a heavyweight robot which competed in both seasons of the BattleBots ''reboot on Discovery and Science. It was a two wheeled, blue colored robot themed to look like a shark. Sharkoprion's armor was unique because it was made out of completely recycled parts. The name of the robot was inspired by the prehistoric shark ''Helicoprion. For weaponry, it was armed with a front saw-like spinning disc and a thwacking tail at the rear. Sharkoprion returned for Season 4, but as an alternate once more, as they were only at taping during the second week. It did have smaller wheel guards this year, a darker blue paint scheme, and a meaner face painted on the front. Team captain Ed Robinson previously competed on BattleBots with Robot X and P.T. Bruiser. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Sharkoprion's first match in BattleBots was against Kraken and Deviled Egg in a Science Channel exclusive rumble. In the beginning of the match, Sharkoprion used it's tail to whip it into the pneumatic jaw of Kraken. It quickly then used it's vertical spinning disc right on the bottom wedge part of Kraken's jaw. Sharkoprion then got caught by Kraken's jaw, but it kept grinding it's disc on the front of Kraken, allowing Deviled Egg to deliver damage to the back of Kraken and one of Kraken's tires. Sharkoprion then escaped the hold of Kraken and then delivered a blow to the back of Deviled Egg, flipping it over and high-centering it. Sharkoprion again got caught by the jaws of Kraken, whose fangs fell out after the first grab. Sharkoprion kept hitting the front of Kraken until it let go of Sharkoprion, although it was apparent that Kraken was immobilized. The match ended with Kraken getting counted out, giving Sharkoprion the knockout victory. Sharkoprion's first solo battle was against Warhead, which was late to the tournament and thus didn't have any prior fights apart from last season. The match was relatively even to start as Sharkoprion was able to evade Warhead's jaws. However, this didn't last long as Sharkoprion was snared by its opponent's jaws and started to be cooked by the opponent's flame thrower before being released. Sharkoprion retaliated by tearing into the side of Warhead, causing some damage but not enough to affect the opponent's performance. Sharkoprion found itself taking another bite from Warhead, this time to the right wheel. which left it with only one drive wheel for maneuverability but Warhead held on until it was forced to release again. Sharkoprion tried to find another opening but was grappled again and had its left tire dislodged. In the final seconds of the fight, Sharkoprion felt yet another bite and more flames and lost out to Warhead on a unanimous 3-0 judges decision. Before its fight with Gemini, Sharkoprion made some repairs that involved slight changes to the design, notably to the wheels and fins. The match got underway and Sharkoprion started to spin around to keep the Gemini twins at bay and stop their weapons from causing damage. Sharkoprion then started to maneuver around, suffering the gyroscopic forces of its weapon, but still able to cause sparks. Sharkoprion continued its spin technique and got the Gemini twins to hit each other, tearing off one of the twins' armor pieces and damaging the red Gemini's wheel. After creating more sparks, Sharkoprion tore off the red Gemini twin's wheel completely. As the Gemini twins continued to circle, Sharkoprion continued its spin and caused more damage. However, the black Gemini robot was till mostly functional and Sharkoprion was shoved hard into the screws, doing no apparent damage. Time ran out and the judges awarded a 2-1 split decision for Sharkoprion. Discovery Season 4 While not in the main tournament, Sharkoprion still had an exhibition fight against Ribbot. As the match got underway, Sharkoprion spun around and lost both its left wheel guard and left tire. This left it down to half its mobility. Sharkoprion did its best to maneuver and ripped off Ribbot's top. Unfortunately, Sharkoprion then found itself against the screws, where it took damage and stopped moving due to a broken gearbox. Sharkoprion was counted out, giving Ribbot the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "When it goes in for the kill, it'll rip through at will. You're gonna need a bigger bot. Duna duna, duna duna, duna duna. It's SHARKOPRION!" "Welcome to Shark Week, he's fin it to win it and looking to seal the deal. It's SHARKOPRION!" "In the deep blue sea roams a robotic beast. A ferocious force that's ready to feast. Here to cause a frenzy that'll put you on the mensi, you've met your Deadliest Catch. It's SHARKOPRION!" Trivia *Sharkoprion appeared in a humorous episode opener of Season 3 where it exited the men's bathroom while Chris makes a remark on its diet. *The motors that powered Sharkoprion were actually the old motors used in the Superheavyweight, Techno Destructo. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots from California Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots whose final battle was a win Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses